Puppy Trouble
by PixieQueen1223
Summary: Edward hurt Bella and now Jacob is out for his blood. The Pack is trying to make him play nice and Bella's scared but how long can they keep the peace when the Cullens just keep pushing their luck? Team Jacob Story, Anti-Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Angela and I were trying to dodge the flying snowballs as we ran to my truck since I had driven us to school today. Winter in Forks still caught me off guard after spending so many years in sunny Phoenix; the snow always surprised me.

Edward and Alice were going on a hunting trip today so I am free to go down to La Push and spend a few days with Jacob before me wedding. I shiver at the word still; even though Edward says that I'm going to be happy once we're married I have some serious doubts.

As we got closer to my truck through the surrounding blizzard I realized that there was a pale figure standing against the door of my baby and Angela slowed as she too noticed this. Edward was waiting for me even though he was supposed to have left after lunch and in the back of my mind I knew that he wasn't going to leave if I kept thinking about La Push.

"Bella, I don't want you going down there. Promise me you won't leave Forks while I'm gone or I won't leave. I can't protect you if you keep putting yourself into danger like this." Edward whispered in my ear so low that it scared me. I was backed up into my truck and for the first time I felt really afraid of my fiancée as his grip continued to tighten around my arm.

Suddenly Alice was yelling for Edward from beside his Volvo and Angela was coming around my truck to stand beside of me, she was giving Edward a look of fear as well.

"I'll see you later Bella." Edward said to me but the way it was said sent fear into my heart because I knew that he would be waiting for me at home. Alice yelled again and Edward disappeared.

Angela came to stand where Edward had been and I realized that she was staring at my arm so I looked down as well. It was already starting to bruise and it looked swollen so I put my jacket on over it,

"Oh my god Bella, you need to go to the E.R.! Come on, I'm driving!" She shouted

"No, it's okay Ang. I just need to call Jacob, I'll drop you off then get it checked at La Push, just give me a second." I said as I handed off my keys. Pulling out my cell phone I walked a little ways and dialed the number that I knew by heart. Silently I watched as Edward's Volvo went wheeling out of the parking lot and I was so afraid that I didn't notice someone had picked up.

"Hello... Hello, who's this?" Billy asked in a frustrated tone that broke my trance.

"Billy, its Bella. Listen I need to talk to Jacob now, it's an emergency." I told him and even though I tried not to let it my voice cracked with rising tears from fear and the pain in my arm.

"Bella? Is everything okay, are you hurt? Tell me what happened sweetie, Jacob's not here but you can tell me and I'll help." Billy told me and it was almost a sigh of relief that he hadn't hung up.

"Billy, I'm scared. I don't know what happened, but he's going to be waiting for me and my arm, its hurt and I don't know what to do. Angela was with me and he just snapped because I was going to come there and..." I cried into the phone, becoming hysterical almost immediately.

"Calm down Bella, you take Angela home; some boys will be there to get you by the time you let her go. They'll get you here safely, just stay calm Bells, everything is going to be okay." Billy told me and then hung up quickly.

I hung up to and told Angela that I could drive but she wouldn't let me, "No Bella, come on, you still need to go to the E.R." Angela said.

"It's okay Ang, some of the La Push boys are going to come and get me once I drop you off. I promise I'm going to get checked. You can drive to your house if you want, they'll come and get me, everything's okay." She looked to be doubtful but got in and started driving.

We were at her house in a matter of five minutes and I tried to concentrate on anything but the pain in my arm.

"Angela, are you guys okay?" Quil ask as my friend got out and I moved over to the driver's seat. "What do you think you're doing? Back to the passenger seat!" he ordered what sounded playful but I saw the order in his eyes.

"I've got her from here Angela; don't worry I'll make sure she gets checked out." Quil told her as he climbed into my truck and closed the door before she could say anything. He sped out of her drive way as my truck reached a speed I didn't even think it could go.

"Slow down you maniac, you're gonna blow my engine and then I'll have to kill you!" I shouted but the look I received was one of amusement.

Quil slowed down but looked over at me again, "What happened Bella? Security has been doubled around the immediate boarder by the elders and almost half of us were sent to get you. Billy Black said that you were injured!"

I took a deep breath, "Half of you? I only see you!" I said trying to change the subject for the moment.

"The others are in puppy form, now don't change the subject!" he instructed loudly.

I cowered out of sheer habit and he seemed to notice, "I'm sorry Bella, we're all just really worried. Common, tell your old pal what happened."

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself. Seeing that I wasn't going to talk anymore Quil went quiet. I couldn't believe that Edward had done this, my arm was swelling; I could feel it as my jacket tightened around my arm. I wanted Jacob here, not Quil; not that I didn't love him but Jacob was my everything.

We pulled up in front of Jacob's house and Billy was sitting on the porch waiting for us. Quil trying to play picked me up but ended up hitting my arm.

"Oww, bad dog! Very bad dog!" I yelled playfully but he'd already seen the tears in my eyes and was starting to stare at my arm.

"Not now son, both of you get inside!" Billy shouted as he headed inside himself and we followed. By the time we got into the living room, the rest of the pack, including Jacob was heading inside, all shirtless like usual.

"Alright someone better tell me what in the seventh circle of hell is going on around here!" Sam shouted and everyone started looking between me and Billy.

Jacob, who stared at me frozen and wide eyed for a moment, came around the sofa and hugged me, now with the widest smile lighting up his face I'd ever seen. Unfortunately my arm in the middle of us and I squealed. Now everyone was staring at my arm and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Common Bella, we need to see the damage, just let us get a look. Embry go and get Emily while Bella gets comfortable." Billy instructed.

I watched as Embry took off towards Sam's house and slowly started to take my jacket off even though it hurt. I was a lot worse now then it was when I first put on the jacket; all black and blue and swollen to boot. To make things all the worse, Jake started to shake before me like he was going to phase right there.

"Calm down Jake, we don't have any reason to attack just yet." Sam told me even as he started to come up behind me. He wasn't very open with his emotions but I knew he looked at me like a little sister and was afraid Jake would hurt me.

"Sit down and tell us what happened Bella." Billy instructed as everyone started to find seats; all the boys were wide eyed.

Emily arrived just as everyone sat down and got in between Jake and myself on the sofa.

"Oh my God Bella, what did you do! That is bruised beyond belief! This is going to hurt but try to hold still, oh I can't believe this isn't broken!..." She kept talking but it all started to mesh together in repetition.

After a moment she was done and went silent, my arm was bandaged. She was trying to get me to take something for pain but Sam told her to wait until they found out exactly what had happened before getting me high.

Most of the boys found it funny but Jake was not in any kind of mood to play around.

"Em, don't take this the wrong way, but you're in my seat." he told her as he picked her up and literally threw her over to Sam who just shook his head as he sat her down. Jake quickly moved back into his seat and put his arm around me even though he was a bit more apprehensive of my arm.

"Bella let's try this again, what happened?" Sam asked me from the lounge chair a few feet away.

I took a deep breath and snuggled a bit closer to Jake before starting the story, "They were suppose to leave after lunch at school today so I was going to come down here. I guess Alice stopped seeing my future because when I came out to take Angela Webber home he was standing by my car."

I had to stop and breath; I was shaking almost as badly as Jake, albeit for a very different reason.

"He was mad and told me not to come and then told me that he'd me later. He was holding my arm really tight but let go when his sister started to call him. I got really scared and called Billy because I was afraid to go home."

I had started crying and at some point Jacob had wrapped his arms around me so tightly that it was almost painful. I was burying my head into his shoulder and he had wrapped his protective arms even tighter around me, if that was possible.

Leah who was like a sister to me was lying with her head on my back and was trying to hush my sobbing. Emily came over and bent over behind the sofa to wrap her arms around me even though I couldn't see her she was wearing the same scent as always.

Sam sighed and cleared his throat, "We need to make contact..." he tried to say but Jake cut him off.

"We need to rip out his throat! He has crossed the line and the treaty!" Jake shouted but I looked up in time to see Leah smack him through watery eyes.

"I think I should take Bella back to our house." Emily said as she looked over at Sam who nodded but when she tried to take my hand Jake growled at her and she stopped, jumping back slightly.

"Jake!" I said at him roughly and he looked down blushing.

"Sorry Emily." he muttered and everyone else laughed at him because he wasn't known to be the listening type. "Oh shut up all of you!" he yelled at them.

Emily rolled her eyes and came to take me a little bit more apprehensive this time; not letting herself grab me until Jake had let go.

"Paul, Jared, and Leah go with them just to make sure that nothing happens. No Jake, you're not going anywhere without supervision for a while." Sam ordered as Emily and I left. Leah walked with us to the house while very tall puppy dogs followed us from the trees' edge.

"That rat son of a bitch! I hope Jake rips his..." Leah was trying to say but Emily slapped the back of her head.

"Enough Leah, let's change the subject. Good God, we need more boys around seeing as it's freezing around here. Bella is that the only clothes you have?" she ask me and I nodded. "Common, you can borrow some of mine. I'm not sure how long you'll be staying but we'll make sure you have good clothes for this weather."

"It's okay, you don't have to do that Emily." I tried to tell her as we got inside but she wouldn't hear it.

We went up to her bedroom and they started to play dress up with me even though it wasn't has rough a dress up as it was with Alice. They let me pick out clothes before shoving her into them to see how they looked.

"Okay, put on the blue top." Leah said as I tried on my fifth top and I was shocked that Emily had this many clothes. We kept trying on clothes until Sam, Jared, and Paul came in to get us and sent me back to the Black house.

"Bella, we really don't want Jake to be alone for to long. He's like a little bit psycho at this point and he seemed a little more sane when you were around so take your 'fun pills' and scat." Sam told me from the bottom of the stairs as Emily finished packing my suitcase.

I started back toward the Black house with the boys chasing from the woods and Leah and Seth walking with me directly.

"Be good Bells, you don't let Jake take advantage of your horrible mental state." Seth said laughing as they approached the house but Jake was sitting right on the edge of his porch. As they got to him, he had heard Seth and took his chance to smack him as he grabbed me up and hugged me tightly.

"Common Bella, the babies need to get to bed," he said as he easily carried both my suitcase and me up the stairs and into the house, using his foot to shut the door.

By the time I was placed on the floor I needed one of the pain pills that Emily had given to me.

Jake followed me into the kitchen, "Anything else I need to know? Did he do anything else that I should know about before I rip off his..."

"Jacob Black! There is no reason to do anything of that sort; can't you guys just leave it alone?" I said as I downed the pill with my favorite orange soda.

"Bella, how many of those pills have you had? What if he came after you? Are you just going to forgive him after he hurt you?" Jake demanded and I knew that I had to give him an answer; I owed it to him.

"Jake I'm scared. I don't want to make him even angrier but I don't wanna get married. I'm afraid of him and I just want to stay here but he'll come after me. I just don't know what to do." I said even as I ended up crying on his shoulder.

"Bella, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We'll… I'll, protect you. I won't let anything happen you I promise." he said as he lifted me up onto the counter. I stayed with my head onto his shoulder and we stood there for I don't know how long.

We were standing there until I yawned and Jake decided that I was going to bed, "What about Charlie?" I ask him as we headed up the stairs with my legs around his waist.

"My dad took care of Charlie. He knows that you are going to stay here for a few days, at least until Monday and he knows something has happened even though he doesn't know what exactly." Jake told me sitting me down on his bed and went to get my suitcase.

I didn't know what I was going to tell Charlie, he was going to have so many questions about what happened to my arm; especially once I break off my engagement. Don't get me wrong, he'll be thrilled that I am calling the whole thing off; he's been going nuts since he found out but he'll still want to know why.

More than that I really want to stick my tongue down Jacob's throat but I don't want to be known as the whore by anyone in the pack. At this point I could care less what the Cullens or anyone at Forks High School thought.

Jacob came in and sat my bag down beside me, "Are you okay Bells?" he ask me and I just nodded.

He left the room so that I could get dressed and I quickly changed into a pair of Emily's pajamas. He came back in a few minutes later.

"Bella, don't be surprised if Charlie pops up sometime between now and Monday because my dad said that he was really worried about you." He told me as we both settled down into Jake's bed.

I was really concerned about what was going to happen but Jake's arms were really comforting around me and they seemed to erase all of my concerns. We were both starting to fall asleep when a howl went out and startled me from my drowsy state.

Jake sat up and quickly looked from his window to me, "Stay here; I mean it don't leave. Leah is outside, don't leave this room."

Was all he said before running from the room and all my anxiety came flooding back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I own Nothing! And for the record I had every intention of having this up like, a week ago, but my computer got messed up and then the internet wouldn't work; plus the last two weeks of school is always a bitch! Anyway, enjoy!

I was sitting on the bed shaking when Billy came rolling into the room, "Are you alright Bella?" he ask me and I nodded my head, "Don't worry sweetie; they are meeting the Cullens on the treaty line; Jake will get everything taken care of."

I looked down at the ring that still adorned my hand and silently slipped it from its place onto Jacob's nightstand before looking around the room.

"Do you know what they are going to do Billy?" I ask Jake's dad as we both started to stare out the window and to the tree line for any sign of life.

He sighed, "They don't want to fight Bella, but if the Cullens won't leave town and leave you, they can't just let them go around terrorizing you. You're family to all of them and they can't just stand aside. The pack would like to just run them off but they're ready for a fight should the worst happen."

Billy explained to me and I understood. Jake told me earlier that they couldn't just leave it alone but they weren't going to kill for the fun of it, not even vampires.

We sat in silence for a full hour before eight figures emerged from the woods. Jake and Sam started to walk towards the house while the smaller figures of Seth and Leah started heading towards their own house. Paul and Jared broke off towards the woods after a brief pause and Quil and Embry started in the opposite direction of trees.

The two alphas started to get closer and closer to the house until they were coming through the back door and Billy and I were heading to meet them.

Jake had a slight gash on his forehead but it was starting to heel even though that didn't stop me from worrying.

"Oh my God, Jake what happened? Are you okay; I'm so sorry!" I gasp and ran to hug him.

"Oh don't you feel sorry for him! He was the one who jumped the gun and went for Edward's throat, and other body parts, at the end of the meeting. You're a moron and I should beat the ever living hell out of you." Sam shouted at him but Jake seemed content to just stick his tongue out in a childish manner.

"Come on, Sam, everyone was feeling foggy after he let his mouth start running, I was just the first one to leap." Jake told him smirking, obviously feeling proud of himself.

I wanted to smack him so I did, "What if you had gotten hurt!" I shouted at him.

He got that stupid yet cute kicked puppy look, mixed with a deeper hurt, on his face and I folded like a ladder; hugging him as tight as I could with one arm.

He picked me up and I started to cry at the idea losing him, "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. Come on, nobody got hurt, not even Seth or Leah." Jake whispered to me.

I heard Sam talking to Billy quietly so I wiggled out of Jacob's grasp.

"The Cullens were fine until we objected to you seeing them. Edward tried to rush onto the land but SOMEONE..." Sam looked at Jacob daringly, "grabbed him by the leg and sent him flying about a hundred yards back. We arranged for them to leave after seeing you though because they were ready for a fight if we tried to keep you from them. Edward thinks that you're being held hostage and you need rescuing but his family felt differently after we told them about you being injured by him. We've decided that there are going to be at least three wolves on you at all times because he seemed a little mental." he finished finally.

I was sitting on Jake's lap by this time and he was looking as if he'd rather eat dirt than let me go see them; I wasn't looking forward to it either but he looked ready to rip Edward's head off.

"When do I have to go see them?" I ask Sam, rubbing a hand on Jake's thigh to calm him down.

"Well we arranged for you to see them on Sunday and they are going to be out of town by Wednesday. We decided among the pack, that you are going to stay here at least until Friday to make sure that you are safe to go back to Charlie's. You'll have to live with wolves following you around until we are sure that Edward is going to leave you alone; him and the rest of his 'family'." Sam explained to me but I was still stuck on the going to see them in two days.

I got scared and started shaking, instinctively pressing my body closer against Jacob's. He noticed and started to growl with venom but I found it comforting; like I was protected.

Sam gave us both a weary look, "I'm going home; you two play nice." he said standing and walking outside.

Billy was just shaking his head at us, "I'm going to bed. Jacob, keep it in your pants!"

I blushed like I'd been slapped and Jake just rolled his eyes at his father's back.

"Come on, let's go back to bed!" Jake said, even as I continued to hide my face in his shoulder.

When I didn't answer right away he picked me up like I was a backpack and started to carry me up the stairs. We went back into his bedroom and he tossed me onto the bed lightly. The affects of that pill were really starting to show and I could feel the desperate need for sleep begin to take over. I fought it until Jake was lying beside of me and I was sure that he wasn't going to run off later.

I started to wake up when the absence of warmth became noticeable. I headed down the stairs to find Billy just coming out of the kitchen but Jake was nowhere to be seen.

"Good Morning Bella. Jake is on patrol at the moment but I'm pretty sure that Leah and Emily are taking you shopping later."

I heard that and started running back upstairs to change. It had been a long time since I enjoyed shopping with the La Push girls and that was enough to make ignoring Billy's laughter a little easier.

I came back down stairs in a pair of camo pants and a black vie neck shirt with long sleeves, of course Jake was in the kitchen because that is just my luck. He had his eyes glued to me, as did Quil and Embry who were with him.

"What are you looking at!" I demanded after a moment.

Jacob might have looked away but he turned his sights to his best friends; they looked down in shame.

I didn't comment because Leah and Seth were coming through the door at that moment and it seemed unfair to yell at any of the rest when Seth was staring at my chest as well. Jake sent him a glare but he was staring at me so intently he didn't notice but he did feel it when his sister turned and smacked him upside the head. He looked down blushing but did the smart thing and went to stand on the opposite side of the room from Jake.

"Bella, before we leave, can I kill Sam?" Leah asked, as if she really needed my permission to kill the alpha of her pack.

"Why would you want to do that?" I ask but Emily was rolling her eyes as she and the alpha in question came up the stairs to the back porch.

"She's just mad because Sam wants some of the boys to come with us in case something bad should happen. She'll get over it." Emily said as they shut the door.

From the looks of the weather outside I was more worried about Mother Nature than the Cullens but I didn't say anything.

We headed out an hour later because the boys had to give us 'instructions' on what to do if anyone should bother us in the mall. We were fine with the rules about vampires but when Sam started lecturing on how to drive in the conditions Leah had heard enough and dragged us out.

Seth laughed and Jacob snorted but everyone seemed to be pretty clear on the fact that Leah was in a god awful pissy mood. Embry and Quil seemed to be under the impression that she was on her 'time of the month' but luckily she didn't hear them say that, or at least didn't appear to.

The mall was what I considered empty after living in Phoenix for so long but the La Push girls thought that it was pretty busy.

"This is ridiculous, someone needs to tell people to stay home on Saturday," Emily commented as we headed into a Gap store. She stayed with me, even though Leah ran off, but she started laughing after a few moments. "They can't really blend in; can they?"

I looked behind me to see what they were talking about and it wasn't very hard to spot. Quil and Jared were leaning up against a rail on the other side of the mall's giant floor; both of them were glaring at Emily for ratting them out as if we hadn't known they were there.

I just waved my hand dismissively at them both, but Emily laughed. "Quil looks like you just slapped him across the face… No don't turn around."

Seeing the l look on Quil's face was a hard thing to pass up but I made myself stay turned away. We went to a few stores and I was trying on a redtop when Leah came running up to us, "One, red is so not your color! Two we need to get out of here, there is a bloodsucker around!"

Trying to get the shirt off as quickly as possible just wasn't fast enough when I heard Leah start to growl.

I went out of the dressing room to find Alice and Rosalie having a standoff with Leah!


	3. Chapter 3

Emily was behind Leah and the boys were coming up from behind the two vampires.

"We just want to talk to Bella. Let us see her and then we'll leave." Alice said in a demanding tone that would get her no where with Leah.

The boys were right on top of them by the time Leah had the chance to get offended.

"We have already talked to your leader about seeing Bella. You were there as I recall so you need to leave. You can see her at the arranged time and place," Jared said.

Quil came to get between Emily and I, and the Cullen, with Leah. "Let's go girls; we need to get back to the pack for the bonfire. Come on."

Jared nodded for us to go around the vampires. Leave it to the Cullens to ruin my good time.

Leah walked with us out and Quil and Jared resumed their stances about twenty yards behind us. Leah was all kinds of upset by the time we got out of the mall, "Oh My God, I hope they do something so I can rip that little leech's head off. What right does she have to talk to me like she owns the world? I should go back in there and…"

"Chill Leah! Alice is a little pain, I know trust me, but there is no reason to kill somebody over it!" I told her as we got to Sam's jeep that we had driven.

"Oh Contraire, I do believe that your boyfriend will disagree my sister!" she replied and it took me a minute to realize what she was talking about. Jake was gonna freak when he heard about this; he's been in a mad enough mood as it is!

"We are NOT telling Jake about this. You tell the boys that I will kick their Native American asses if they so much as drop a hint about this!" I yelled and Emily started laughing.

"Oh Bella, they have to tell Sam, and he's bound to tell Jake at some point. Don't worry; the other boys will make sure that he behaves himself. They Cullens are probably just worried about you anyway; everyone is trying to do the right thing by you." Emily told me. God this wasn't going to be good, Jacob was going to have a freaking cow and just start ripping their heads off with minimal to no effort.

"This is not going to end well and you both know it. Emily can't you just threaten to cut Sam off or something; don't let him tell Jake, PLEASE!" I begged but she just waved a hand at me.

We got back to the reservation thirty minutes later and to my surprise Jacob was still sitting on the porch even though it was still snowing; stupid 108 degrees. I got out and jumped into his arms because it was getting really cold, or maybe I just wanted an excuse. I tried to get Jake to go somewhere else but he decided that day to be the day to remember that I was a plain human and beaches in this weather wasn't good for me.

Emily took the opportunity to laugh at me but I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"Alright, what in Sam's Hell, no pun intended, is going on?" Jake said when he came back downstairs from putting my new clothes into his room. I gave Emily a look but she just rolled her eyes from her position on Sam's lap. Maybe if I'd at least had my wolf it would have been more intimidating!

She looked at Jake, "We had a run in with a few of the Cullens while we were out. Everything was fine and no one was hurt but they were demanding to see Bella."

Sam gave a look to Jared and Quil but soon turned it to the rest of the present pack, "If they keep trying to get to Bella we are going to have to up the security around her. Edward might be having his sister do his dirty work if they both want her back; she wasn't exactly happy with the thought of Bella calling off the wedding at the meeting. If that's what she chooses to do…" Sam said after a moment.

I felt a little bit better that Sam was giving me a choice but I already knew that I was going to call the whole thing off. Jake had my heart, he always had, and I was so wrapped up in Edward that I had lied to myself for way to long.

When Sam said that I felt Jake tense up but when I laid my head on his shoulder I felt him relax.

Seth snorted, "Why can't they just wait for one more day? I don't get what they are trying to accomplish by getting her back sooner."

Jared just rolled his eyes, "Seth, get your gullible, naive ass, out of the clouds. They think that we are trying to brainwash her and they don't care that Bella would kick our asses if we tried."

I was still lying on Jake's chest when everyone started to go onto patrol or go home. I had been talking to Emily about our new clothes but Sam was ready to go so they left too.

Jake was arguing with Billy about school when everyone was gone, "I need to be here to watch Bella, what if one of those bloodsuckers comes after her?"

"That is what the pack if for, they can protect Bella while you're at school. You are not winning this fight Jacob, just don't argue with me," Billy stated while rolling into the kitchen. Jake started to shake a little bit so I placed myself a little closer to him.

"I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. What if something happened to you and I wasn't here to protect you?" Jake growled into my ear.

"Jake, I'm going to be fine. You can't always be here to protect me even if you would like to and even if I would like you to. The boys won't let anything happen to me and anyway, what are you going to do when I go back to Charlie's?" I asked him and he gave in even though he didn't like it.

I was getting ready for the bonfire or at least I was trying to but I couldn't decide what to wear.

"Try something on, I'll tell you what to wear!" Jake offered from his perch on the bed and I threw a pillow at him. We started to play fight and soon I was pinned under him. His lips were starting to approach mine and my lips were starting to tilt up by the time they finally reached each other. I was light-headed and gasping for breath by the time Jake let me go.

We were staring into each other's eyes when Billy's voice intruded,

"JACOB!"

He shouted and scared us both so much that we hit our heads on one another's. He rolled away laughing hysterically, and Jake got up to slam the door behind him.

"I can't believe he did that! Old fart!" Jacob complained. I just laughed and patted the bed next to me; he gladly filled the space. We were laying there for such a long time, everything else forgotten, that time seemed to disappear but unfortunately it didn't.

"Jacob, Bella, get your asses out to the beach before my sister kills someone!" Seth shouted from outside Jake's window. He and Paul then started to whistle the wedding march and sing 'Jake and Bella sitting in a tree'; I was ready to kill them.

Jake got up and closed his curtains but that didn't serve to shut them up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I can't even believe that I took this where I did, but I did. I've got the next chapter written but it's not going to be put up until I get some reviews.**

**So,**

**Get Ready,**

**Get Set,**

**Breathe In,**

**Breath Out,**

**GO!**

...

"We might want to get going; they aren't going away anytime soon. Plus I don't wanna piss of Leah. She's really mean!" Jake told me and it made me laugh.

We went down to the bonfire and Leah was wrestling, or beating the crap out of, Seth for not getting us down there soon enough. Emily had saved us a seat and we continued our conversation about clothes but soon everything went to hell because we were interrupted.

There was a loud roar from the woods just beyond the beach and it caused Sam and Jake to spring onto their feet. Jared and Paul growled and Seth and Leah came to either side of Jake and me. I started shaking but I didn't know why, I wasn't cold or scared.

"Seth, Embry, and Jake take Bella back to the Black house and stay with her; make sure to keep Emily with you!" Sam shouted running towards the trees with the rest of the pack behind them; they phased halfway to the tree line.

Jake and Embry phased while Seth grabbed the both of us and started towards the houses.

"Time to get moving; we'll get the stuff later Emily. Come on!" he said practically dragging us both and that wasn't good for me seeing as I was gracefully challenged.

I stumbled several times as Seth dragged us like rag dolls which served to piss Jake off. He was staying close to us and when Seth started to drag me a little too quickly for his comfort Jake was happy to growl at him and take my sleeve into his mouth.

"What! What'd I do!" Seth asked after he'd taken me away. The hurt expression made me feel bad, I knew that he didn't mean to.

I laughed and used my free hand, which was still shaking, to rub Seth's shoulder, glaring at Jake to make him feel better, "If you put holes in my new shirt I'll get Jared and Paul to beat the crap out of you!" I told him and laughed harder as those big brown eyes rolled and was happy that he found me amusing.

Embry stayed on the other side of Emily and I was shocked after a minute because I realized that the puppies didn't usually get close to people unless something was really wrong.

We got back to Jake's house in about four minutes flat and they changed back into their human form. They all rushed us into the house and Seth was left to guard the outside.

I knew that made Jake nervous, he'd become really protective of Seth lately, we all had, "You guys stay in the living room with Embry; I'm going to stay outside with Seth in case something goes wrong." Jake said as he kissed me quickly and ran back outside. He hesitated because I was still shaking but I smiled, letting him know that I was okay.

We all sat down but Emily and I both set Embry with a glare and he knew what we wanted, "Look if I knew what all was going on I'd tell you but alas I don't so please stop looking at me like that."

He told us and then proceeded to look any where but at us, we kept glaring at him patiently, "Okay, look, the blonde leech that was dating Bella wanted to come onto the land and get her but his family was holding him back. They were all talking about seeing you and letting you make a decision today rather than tomorrow but then I phased back and I don't know anything else I swear!"

Emily and I looked at each other one thought passing silently between us,

HE LIED!

We looked at him again, eyebrows raised, "Okay, okay, look the little pixie wasn't with the rest of the family and the pack was afraid that she was going to try to come in another way so Sam told us to watch you closely but I swear to GOD that's all I know!" he told us in desperation.

"The pixie, her name is Alice right?" Emily asked me once we were sure we had gotten everything out of Embry that we could. I nodded and she looked out the window at the gently falling snow. "Is she really that dangerous?"

I had never thought about it before, "I suppose that the other daughter Rosalie is a bit more abrupt but Alice is so use to getting her way that if she didn't she would be very unhappy about it." That was the only way I could explain to her what I thought and she seemed to understand.

Suddenly there was a huge clang and Alice was standing in front of me, grabbing me, "Let's go Bella, I'm getting you out of here!"

She tried to pull me but I screamed and jerked away, she let me, but looked wide eyed, "Alice, get out!" Poor Emily was behind me shaking and that infuriated me even more, "I'm not going any where with you! I don't want to go back to Edward, I love Jake!"

"Bella, they've twisted everything! He feels so horrible, he was distraught when he thought about what he'd done, please just come back and give him a chance!" she begged but I was shaking even more, I didn't understand what was wrong with me.

Then the pack came running into the house, all of them, Embry must have run to tell them what was happening.

Jake started shaking, I knew he didn't like me being near Alice, "Get out of this house NOW!" he shouted and I just knew that he was going to phase.

Alice was ready to yell but I couldn't let Jake phase inside, "Let's all just go outside now!" I shouted, catching everyone off guard.

Alice went out first because I told her to, Emily was clutching my hand, so I whispered to her, "It's okay Em, you stay in here," she almost protested but I took Jake's hand and Sam came up to my other side; he nodded to let her know that I was okay.

The pack surrounded me and my shaking had stopped, but it was weird because the storm kicked up and swirled around us; I found it comforting.

Then Edward was standing beside of Alice, and I just became angry all over again, my shaking came back. Jake was trembling so terribly that it was a miracle he hadn't phased, Sam put an arm around me because he thought I was cold; I pushed him away.

"Stay away from her dog!" Edward shouted, stepping forward.

"Go to hell Edward!" everyone looked at me wide eyed but I just kept yelling, "You hurt me and now you just think you can show up here and tell the people that have protected me what to do?"

The wind picked up and the snow was pouring down around us, just like my rage.

Edward stepped closer and Jake phased, finally, but my hand on his shoulder stopped him. Everyone in the pack other than Sam phased, he stayed with me, the others were growling but Edward didn't seem to notice, "Bella, listen, I was only thinking of you, they're dangerous!"

Jake growled but I was the one that exploded.

"You're always thinking of me, but instead of asking me what I want you selfish prick, you decide what's best for me all by your self and then you end up hurting me, one way or another. You say that werewolves are dangerous but so are you and your family and life sucking leeches!" I yelled, by now Sam was holding me around my waist.

Suddenly Edward was standing in front of me, he graded my hurt arm, again, and yanked me away from Sam, "They've brainwashed you, I'm getting you out of here."

Then all hell broke loose!

Jake jumped after him, with Sam pulling me back and throwing me out of the line of fire, then phasing. The two of them, along with Jared and Paul, started backing Edward away from me, while Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry, backed Alice in the opposite direction. I watched in horror and Jake leapt for Edward and the pale shiny disco ball bastard threw him off.

All my rage erupted and the snow around Edward started to swirl, instinct took over and suddenly the ice started to enter him, through his mouth. I realized somewhere deep in the back of my mind that we were floating in the air but I didn't care, he'd hurt my Jake. I pushed the ice into him more then his skin started to crack, somewhere deep down it reminded me of Felix. Then he just exploded.

My eyes went blurry, I couldn't see anything, and I was falling. I hit the ground hard and I was shaking, but this time it was because I was exhausted. The pack was around me, well half of them were, and Jacob was picking me up. They were talking but I couldn't understand what they were saying, I could only make out fuzzy words. Sam and Jake were looking at me, while Jared and Paul were behind me, I could register them saying something about 'cool', but that was all.

Then I was in Jake's bed and he was pulling me close, "Sleep Bella, I'm here and we've got you now. We'll figure out what happened; I love you."

"I love you too Jake," I whispered.

...

**Tell me what you thought, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so I just had a bad break up, my humor is not what is was in the past chapters, sorry. This chapter isn't very action packed but the next one gets better, promise. Just give me some time then hopefully the really funny will be there! Might be out of character for some people at some places! I love you guys so please REVIEW!**

...

I woke up freezing and exhausted. I looked around but Jake was no where to be found, then I realized that there were voices coming from the kitchen so I made myself get up. I walked in and saw the entire pack sitting there, with Billy and Charlie; when I entered all of them looked over at me.

"Hey Bella, sit down hunny, I think I have some explaining to do," Charlie said quietly.

"You're damn right you do!" Billy yelled but I could hear the hurt in his voice.

I walked in nervously, the pack was probably afraid I was going to snap and kill them; then a thought occurred to me, "Is he…"

Jake stood up and pulled me close to him, "I'm sorry Bells, I know that you didn't mean to, and I know that you still cared about him." He told me softly.

We moved over to a pair of empty seats, I was in between Jake and Paul, who for once just grabbed my hand and smirked, keeping his mouth shut. It made me feel better.

"Okay, first I want to say that Billy, my silence over the years was NEVER a result of any lack of trust. The reasons that I've never told you about this are the same reasons that you've never told me about the boys," Charlie explained. Billy nodded and although still hurt; you could tell he wasn't really angry anymore.

"That being said, my maternal grand mother, Alyssa, had two children, a daughter and a son, it that order. Alyssa had gifts over the elements and she was more powerful than any vampire or werewolf could ever imagine. She could also protect her mind, and see the future." He looked around and when no one went to say anything he continued.

"Just before she died, Alyssa made one last prediction; she said that she could see her descendents going to war. She said that they would fight for the right to invoke her full power," Charlie said but Paul interrupted.

"What is Sam's Hell, is invoking?" he said.

"We're getting there Paul, patience is a virtue. Now with her dying breath Alyssa left her blessing with her daughter's descendents which enraged her son. My mother had three sons, my older brother, William, myself, and my younger brother, Jeffery. William has had two daughters, Jeffery had two daughters, and I had Bella." Again Paul interrupted.

"So Bella's like a chick from that movie the Mists of Avalon?" Paul demanded. Jacob and Sam both reached over and slapped the back of his head before knuckle bumping. He glared at them.

"Well, obviously Camelot and the lady of the lake aren't part of this but you could compare what Bella will be able to do to that movie yes." Charlie said before turning to focus on me, "Bella, from what Jake described to me you are going to be the water master. You see, each of you and your cousins will be able to control all the elements but you are each going to master one."

"This is creepy as hell!" I finally said, leaning into Jake's shoulder, he pulled me closer.

Charlie chuckled a little, "I know hunny, and I'm sorry, but Renee said that I couldn't tell you, and I respected her wishes. Plus, Alyssa, your cousin, and Elena, have already gotten their gifts and trained; I'll be calling them in the morning, you won't be going through this alone. It might take them a couple of days to get here but I know they'll hurry, Alyssa had to learn it all herself and doesn't want any of her girls to feel alone like she did."

I grinned when I heard Sam mutter, "Been there done that."

"So will all of my cousins become… this?" I ask after a moment.

Charlie smiled crookedly, "You're called an elemental, and yes. Olivia and Ursula will become elementals as well. You see, I knew that I'd have to have this conversation with the pack on day because Alyssa, you grandmother, her husband was a werewolf," there was an audible gasp from around the room, "The groups of elementals have some of the same principles as the pack, such as having an alpha, the oldest girl, Alyssa, fills that roll. She has one power that the other girls don't; she can control lightening."

Paul got ready to speak but Charlie beat him to it, "Paul, you ask about invoking. When the girls summon all of their ancestor's strength, they will become immortal. What you need to know is that you boys are the eternal pack, you will all become immortal too because you are the girls' brothers' in arms. Now some of you might have imprinted, don't worry, they'll be immortal too. Some of you might even imprint of the girls, I'm not sure."

That shut everyone up for a moment.

"What about the 'war'?" Paul asked and obviously Jacob and Sam were wondering the same thing because he didn't get smacked, although he did flinch away as if he were expecting it.

My dad sighed and I realized that he looked really tired, "I'm sorry Bella, but the children of my cousins do still want to fight you girls and I can't say when or where they will attack. I figure that they have to wait until all of there own people are trained so you don't really have to worry until Ursula is done training. But Bella, they aren't near as strong as you; you girls will be fine."

"What about you Charlie? Are you an Elemental?" Billy ask him.

Charlie shook his head, "I was, as were my brothers, but it stopped for us when our girls were born."

I sat there in shock. I was a… warrior, fate obviously thought it would be funny to see me get my but kicked.

"Bella, if you want to come home tonight you can, or you can still stay here; it's where ever you want to be." My dad said, obviously trying to comfort me.

Sam cleared his throat, "Bella, we still have to meet with the Cullens today," he might as well have said 'all hail the Volturi' the way everyone reacted, including me.

"Are you insane?" Jacob shouted!

"That's nuts, she can't go near them." Seth said wide eyed.

"Why do I have to?" I cried, and I noticed that the room dropped ten degrees, probably more.

Charlie was beside me in a second, "Calm down Bella. The Cullens can't do anything to you; you're instincts would let you kill them in seconds. You have nothing to fear; now I need you to calm down, especially before you're trained. I know you don't want to hurt one of these boys."

I tried to calm down, I was almost hyperventalating, and the room warmed back up a little bit. Sam was a little wide eyed so I smiled at him, "Sorry Sam, I didn't mean to do that." I apologized.

He nodded, "Look guys we have to go. Why don't we all go home and sleep for a few more hours, we don't have to meet them until noon. Anyone actually want to run patrol for some ungodly reason?" he ask half heartedly. Everyone looked in shock when Seth, Paul, and Embry raised their hands.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep after this shit!" Paul said rubbing his face.

"Amen!" Embry said even as Seth nodded.

I kissed my dad bye as he left; hugging him longer than normal and he knew then that I was truly freaking out. I followed Jake into his room as soon as everyone left and snuggled up to him. The next thing I knew I was sobbing and clinging to him.

"Bells, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked panicking.

I sat up and tried to take deep breaths, "I'm a freak!"

The next thing I new he had fallen off the bed because he was laughing so hard and uncontrollably. I sat there staring at him wide eyed, and because his window was open, I wasn't really surprised when Paul stuck his head in the window.

"What's wrong with Dumbass?" he asked, looking at Jake like he'd grown another head.

Upon hearing his friend Jake got up and slammed the window closed, shutting Paul out before had time to make another comment. He looked back at me, and smiled before taking my hand and sitting down beside of me again, "Bella, your boyfriend turns into a giant wolf, and you think you're a freak? Hun, you are not a freak I promise." He told me, pulling me into a bear hug.

I sat there for a minute, before looking up at him, "You were wrong before."

"Wrong about what sweetie?" he asked me, his brow furrowing.

"You said that you knew I cared about him and that I didn't mean it. I might have still cared but Jake he'd hurt me, then my brothers, then he hurt you; I meant it." I said completely sure of myself for the first time.

Then his lips were on mine, and sleep wasn't very important anymore; we had better thing to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake and I finally went down to the beach around ten thirty the next morning; we walked until we came to the cliffs where the rest of the pack, plus Emily and Kim, were diving. Poor Seth was trying his hardest to get away from Paul and Jared, who were dangling him by his feet over the cliff.

"Will you jackasses let him go?" Jake shouted protectively as we walked up.

"Oh shut up, you're just in a good mood because you got laid last night!" Paul yelled back, I saw that ending badly before he even finished his sentence.

Jacob chuckled darkly before letting go of my hand and walking toward them slowly, I went to sit with the girls, and we watched the scene before us in silence.

"Wait! Wait! Jake, come on dude, it was a joke! Jake don't…" Paul stuttered backing up to the very edge of the cliff, "Jared, man, the God of War is out, into the water on the double!" he shouted, turning and diving when Jake was only five feet away.

Jared dropped Seth onto the ground and turned to dive in after his friend; of course Jake just followed in after them and soon we could hear the screaming and, or, howling from the water below. Seth was sitting one the edge watching Jake do… whatever he was doing to the other two, god help them, and didn't see Quil and Embry sneak up behind him, until they were throwing him in. They followed shortly after and then Sam jumped in, already playing referee on his way down.

"I said to stop that! Jake, you let him go right now! Quil don't you dare!" Sam yelled as he jumped and Emily shook her head as he continued to yell from the water before all you could hear was howling and barking.

Leah just shook her head from her seat next to us; we all knew that they were idiots, "You okay Bella?"

"I don't really know but it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice. I'll feel better once my cousins get here; Alyssa's always really good about making everything okay," they all nodded, "Leah, what happened?"

She looked at me funny; I think she was under the impression that I already knew, but I didn't have much of a clue, it was all a blur.

"Bella, well, we followed Alice into the woods, she got away and will probably be there today. I don't really know much about what happened with Edward because I wasn't there. When we came back from chasing her, you were out cold and it was scaring all of us. Billy called Charlie and he came over; as soon as he got there, you woke up and… you remember the rest." She told me. I nodded.

We looked over to see the boys coming back toward us; we laughed. Jake had a protective arm around Seth, he was looking smug, and Quil and Embry were backing the two of them.

Sam was yelling at the four of them, while he dragged Paul and Jared by their arms, they were the very meaning of 'tails tucked between their legs'.

"What the hell is wrong with you four?" Sam demanded, "You do NOT pull tails, it's not right!"

All the girls looked at each other; those boys were trouble waiting to happen. It was close to eleven by then and I knew we were about to get going. Emily held my hand as Sam told everyone to round up; I was just numb. We started off toward 'no man's land', where their meeting place was and I clutched Em's hand the entire time we walked.

Paul, Jared, and Quil had phased and were walking along beside of us as soon as we went into the woods. Paul stayed right behind me; I knew that he was worried about me because he kept nipping my hand every once in a while. Jared was now chasing Quil a little ways in front of us; I assumed it was payback for whatever happened in the water earlier.

We got there right at twelve and the Cullens were already there. Jake, who had my other hand, started growling and I felt the temperature around us start to change.

"Jake, you're making her nervous, stop that!" Sam told him as he pushed us closer to Cullens.

Carlisle came forward, "Sam, I understand that Edward and Alice attacked on your land. I want to apologize for the rest of my family. I also want to ask Bella, if she really wants to stay with you after you caused Edward's death," He said gently, they were all looking at me.

Everyone from the pack froze, I wasn't going to lie though, "Carlisle, you have every right to know, I'm the one that killed Edward, not the pack."

The entire Cullen family froze around me but Alice regained her composure first, "Bella you couldn't have…"

"I'm not just human Alice, and I assure you I did. When Edward attacked Jake, my… inheritance activated and I was able to kill him. I'm sorry that it came to this, I never wanted Edward dead, but I won't say I regret what I did, after everything he's done." I said, sounding a lot braver then I felt, but I was being honest.

Carlisle opened and closed his mouth a few times before gathering himself again, "I'm sorry for everything Edward did to you Bella, and you will always be a member of this family should you ever need us. Bella, have you thought of the Volturi, I'm not sure if they know that you are of the supernatural world or not, and I don't want you to be in any trouble with them."

I smiled, "Thank-you Carlisle, and I'm not sure about the Volturi, but I promise to let you know what happens if you would like me to keep in touch."

He nodded, but the next thing I knew, I was thrown a hundred yards back. When I looked up I realized that Alice was being held back by Rosalie and Emmett. My rage broke loose and everything was dark suddenly, the wind picked up, and Carlisle was running to stand in front of me with Sam.

"You ruined everything, you were suppose to get married and become my sister, you traitor!" I heard Alice yell. She broke loose for a split second before Jasper grabbed her right before Embry and Quil went to pounce; they looked a little disappointed in hindsight.

"Bella, please calm down! She's not going to hurt you and you don't want to hurt the rest of them." Sam shouted over the wind.

I turned my sight to Carlisle who had become like a second father to me but I still wasn't able to calm down enough that everything went away. I looked back to Alice and water started to rise from the ground but then I felt a tug on my sleeve. Looking down I realized that Jake was pulling on my sleeve in puppy form and was trying to make me calm down; I did so and the sun came back out.

Rosalie drug Alice out of the clearing with Jasper's help as everything settled down. Carlisle came closer to me and took my hand, "Please Bella, call me if you need anything, and don't you ever hesitate," he told me.

Esme pulled me into a crushing hug, "You will always be my daughter."

"I love you Bell, and since Rose can't be here to tell you herself I'll let you know that she wanted to tell you, 'I'm glad you're not becoming a vampire'," Emmett told me sheepishly before running off with the others. I understood what Rosalie had meant and didn't get upset.

Once we were alone everyone seemed to let out a collective breath that we didn't realize we'd been holding.

"Well that went pretty good," Embry said. Everyone turned to look at him incredulously before Jake, Paul, Jared, and Quil took off after him. He phased and went running into the woods with the others on his tail.

Sam rolled his eyes and started leading Kim, Emily, and I out of the woods with Seth and Leah. He looked in the direction that the boys had run off too, "Hey, Dumbshits, you're all on patrol for the next eight hours!" he yelled, "And I KNOW you heard me."

When we got back to the Reservation, we noticed Charlie's police car at Jake's house so we headed over that way. We walked in and found them in the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, I talked to the girls and they are going to be here in two days. Sam, are there any places for rent of the Reservation?" Charlie asked as soon as he saw us.

"Yeah, there is a house up from mine that Sue Clearwater actually has open, I'm sure she'd let the girls stay there," Sam said after a moments thought.

"Good, at least until the… Well never mind, I'll see you guys later. I've got to cover for one of my boys at the station."

I was really excited to be seeing the girls again.

…

Two days later I was pacing the kitchen at Sam's, cooking like a maniac. Alyssa had known where the Reservation was, I'd forgotten that Uncle William had probably brought her down here before to visit my dad. I was nervous so I was cooking. We'd been inseparable when we were little but what if they didn't like me any more?

Alyssa was twenty now, then Elena was nineteen, I was eighteen, Olivia was seventeen, and Ursula, the baby, was sixteen. Alyssa and Ursula were from New York, and Elena and Olivia were from Boston. When we were little I'd gone to New York to see all of them and we'd just all clicked. What if they all hated me now?

"I think we should get Bella freaked out more often," Paul said as he got another helping of lasagna. Jacob reached over and slapped him on the back of his head, I didn't see it because I was getting homemade garlic bread out of the oven, but I heard that distinct sound of a hand slapping a brick wall; Paul was such an ass most of the time.

As a testament to how worked up I was, even as I thought about him being an ass I got a piece of bread and sat it on his plate; he took a big bite, looking over at Jake smugly, "SO worth it!"

Just then there was the sound of a car pulling up and I started walking to the door quickly; this whole elemental thing had done wonders for my clumsiness. As I opened the door I was met by a face full of chin length, layered, silver hair, Ursula.

"Bella, oh my god, I've missed you SO much," she shouted.

"Let me hug her!" yelled my favorite fiery red head, Olivia, her hair fell to her waist, "Come on, and come hug Lena and Lyssa!"

She dragged me off the porch by one hand; Ursula was still crushing the other. As I got to the car, I came face to face with a long black haired beauty, Elena. I was more nervous about her and Alyssa because they were both already Elementals.

"Hey Baby Bell, come here." She said pulling me into her, just like the other two, she was always so calm, it was impossible to get Lena mad, "So you bugged out yet?"

I laughed nervously, "I freaked out a little the first night."

Lena just nodded and gave me another squeeze, "Yeah well been there done that, don't worry, happens to the best of us!"

I pulled away after a minute and looked to my right. There stood Alyssa with her bleach blonde hair, that was now between her should blades with layers. She was the tallest of us. I grinned a little and she just opened her arms for me; I fell in, clinging to her like a life line.

"Everything is okay now Isa," she whispered to me.

"Alyssa Finito?" I turned to see the entire pack standing on the porch; Paul's mouth was hanging open.

"Paul?" Alyssa asked him.

"You guys know each other?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, so I just got done with Ch. 10 and I love the number 13 so I decided that the thirteenth was a good day to update! Please let me know what you guys think! I tried at the humor but I'm not sure how I did!**

**...**

After a moment of silence Alyssa let go of me and ran toward Paul jumping into his arms. They both started rambling over each other and grinning like two maniacs. Everyone started trading glances until finally Jared had enough.

"Bonnie, Clyde, what the hell?" he finally shouted.

Paul glared over at him then back to Alyssa and just stopped. I saw his eyes dilate from five feet away and then his arms tightened around her. Sam came down from the porch and started looking between them.

"Oh hell, damn it all, son of a bitch!" He shouted before turning around and marching back up to the porch before catching sight of Seth. The youngest member of the pack was staring at Ursula like she was a god and I was so confused, "Seth, what are you… Oh MOTHER FUCKER, not you too?"

He stopped for a moment, looking towards the woods, "That's it everyone into the woods, NOW! Seth, Paul that goes double for you MOVE IT!"

All the pack started moving towards the woods except for Paul who was still staring at Alyssa until she suddenly shoved his away. He looked like she'd slapped him and I felt bad for him for a minute, "You need to go. Bella, come on, we need to start you training."

I looked at Elena who just shrugged, "She'll explain later. Twidle-dee, Twidle-dum; are you guys going to come watch?"

Olivia and Ursula were back to being their normal bubbly selves in less than a second and were dragging me towards the beach where Alyssa already was. They kept telling me everything about their time away and what they'd been doing until we got to the place where the pack liked to cliff dive.

"Olli, Urs, go stand back until we get into the water, then you can come sit on the edge and watch," Lyssa instructed them. They headed over to a big rock and I went over to where Elena and Alyssa were standing on the edge.

The water was roaring, huge waves were crashing down, one right after the other, and it reminded me of my last time cliff diving; only it was worse.

"I am NOT going in there!" I said backing up. Alyssa just raised an eyebrow, she didn't reach out to stop me, she didn't even move an inch, but I stopped because I knew she wanted me too.

"Yeah, that's what I said when she wanted to train me in the middle of a sand storm on vacation last year, boy was I **wrong**!" Elena told me, smiling at the memory.

I looked back and forth between the two; they were completely insane to think that I was going into that water. Alyssa took a step closer to me and pointed to the water.

"Get in. Elena stay up here for a minute," My cousin gave a salute before sitting over the edge but I just stood there, "What are you waiting for, a written invitation? Get in!"

I swallowed hard; my life was so unfair. I looked back at her and took a step closer to the water, "I can't do this."

"Isa, I'm right here, and I'm going in with you. This is your element, out of everything we're going to do, this is going to be your favorite… now get your ass into the water." Alyssa told me before taking my arm and shoving me in.

The water around me was freezing and I struggled to reach the surface. I gasped for breath before looking up and realizing that a giant wave was about to kick my ass and I shut my eyes waiting for the crash; it never came. I looked up and it was just frozen there, hovering in the air above me like time had stopped.

There was a noise behind me and when I turned my head, Alyssa was just coming back to the surface. She swam over to me and just looked at the wave towering over us.

"See, you're a natural; now just push it back," she said as if it were the easiest thing in the world. I looked back at the wave and pushed my hand away, to my surprise; it fell backwards and crashed down. I got excited and started squealing and splashing around for a minute.

Elena jumped into the water with us and they started showing me how to really control the water bend it to whatever shape I wanted it to be and explained to me how to use it. We'd been working for about two hours when I felt something grab me from behind. I jumped and sent a huge wave toward whatever it was; I realized too late that it was Jacob, oops.

He came spluttering back up to the surface, and the rest of the pack started loosing their minds. I noticed that there were two more boys with them; I figured that was why Sam was freaking out earlier. Then I looked up when I heard a scream.

Olivia, who'd also lost her mind when I splashed Jake, had laughed so hard she'd fallen off of the cliff above us and was scared. Alyssa caught her with a tentacle made out of water and lowered her in with us.

"Hey Bella, calm the water down so we can all cliff dive!" Jared shouted.

"Yeah, I want to get in too, please Bella!" Ursula shouted from the cliff above.

I looked over at Alyssa; she'd be able to do it better than me for sure but she just smiled at me like she could read my thoughts, "Come on, you've got this Isa!"

Closing my eyes and trying to breath, I focused on the water. It stopped whooshing around us and when I opened my eyes, although there were still some waves, it was calm enough to dive in.

"Alright, come on Urs, show us what you've got," Elena shouted up to her.

Once she had swan dived into the water everyone cheered. She was definitely the baby, all she wanted was our approval, and we knew it. She was the naïve one of the bunch. Seth swam over to her and soon we were all playing together in the water like total idiots.

After a while, I looked around to see the two guys I didn't know and pointed it out to Sam.

"Collin, Brady, get over here! Alright, guys, these really cool girls here, are Alyssa, Bella, Ursula, Elena, and Olivia." He introduced each of us before looking back at the boys. They were staring wide eyed at Elena and Olivia, "OH MY GOD! What is this? Matchmaker Central?"

He called for everyone to get back to the reservation and we all shared looks; Sam was a little bipolar today! We all started walking back and I was in between Alyssa and Olivia, Elena and Ursula, were on Liv's other side. Paul came sauntering up to us when we were about five minutes away from the reservation.

"Hey Ally, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" he asked her, the hope in his eyes and the joy he was giving off reminded me of a kid on Christmas morning.

"I don't think so, we've got to get our new place set up and get Olivia and Ursula signed up for school," she said to quickly then looked over at me before he could respond, "So Isa, what are your plans for school now? Charlie said that you were going to school away from here."

Looking down I shook my head, "I'm thinking that since I broke up with Edward, maybe I'd graduate early and go to the community college."

Alyssa nodded and I felt bad for Paul, she was totally ignoring him, he looked really hurt. I'd never seen him like that before and I didn't really like the look on him; they'd seemed so happy to see each other earlier that it just didn't make sense.

"Maybe you could stick it out just until Olivia and Ursula get adjusted to the place then, of course, bust out of there!" I laughed, if there was one thing about us, it was that none of us really like small towns but hopefully Forks would grow on them like it had on me.

We continued to walk for a minute in silence until Paul opened his mouth to say something and Alyssa cut him off.

"So Isa, umm… tomorrow we'll start working on earth and air. If you're half as good at them as you were with water, we'll be able to get all you training done in three days, fire day after tomorrow. I better go see what's had Sam's panties in a bunch all day."


	8. Chapter 8

When I walked into school that next Tuesday, it had been a long weekend, Olivia and Ursula were sticking to me like glue. They were nervous about being in a new school and I had to grin; I'd been there and done that once already.

Yesterday had been my last day of training and unless you count a few minor incidents when the pack surprised me I did really well. Yes, Embry got caught in a sand storm, Collin and Brady got blown a few hundred feet into the air, and Jared's tail got caught on fire, but that wasn't my fault; they kept sneaking up on me!

Alyssa had said that I did really well and I would be fine to go back to school today but it was my last week. I was already accepted to Forks Community College, even though I was taking a few weeks off once I'd graduated early. I'd need those few weeks to get settled into the house I was now sharing with the girls. I'd never seen Charlie so excited about me moving out, for known reasons he'd hated the idea of me getting married but since I was going to be living with the girls he was proud of me.

"What if no one like us?" Ursula said.

"What if something bad happens?" Olivia asked me. Ever since Elena made a comment about Olivia's skills coming out any day she'd been bugging out like a mad woman.

"You're going to be fine. Everyone is going to love you and if something happens I'm right here with you guys," I tried to reassure both of them.

Once I'd dropped the girls off at their first period I went to my own. Nothing ever really changed at Forks High School, guys flirted, girls gossiped, and I wanted to get out; same thing as always!

Everything was going fine until my second period. I had five minutes until lunch when the fire alarm started going off. I grabbed my stuff and headed out in the line; I had a bad feeling.

"Bella, is everything okay?" Angela Webber asked me; over the weekend she'd been brought into the fold thanks to Embry.

I just shrugged, "Don't worry about it, I've got it handled, just keep me posted about what happens around here; alright?" She nodded and we both walked out of the school.

Once we all got outside I started looking for the two troublemakers and spotted Ursula holding a shaking and crying Olivia.

I walked over and she jumped into my arms, "I didn't mean to; I swear I didn't. I wasn't even mad, I was just nervous, and then…" I petted her head and grabbed my cell phone.

"Alyssa, we've got a sparky little issue, can you or Elena come to get us?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm on my way, we were just going over to see Sam, I'll send El his way and give him, and Jared some warning." She said sarcastically.

"Ha, Ha, kiss my ass, he deserved it, and if I recall correctly Paul went after him too." I reminded her. Over the weekend, our leader had avoided Paul and all costs, even conversation about him. Sam told me that Paul had imprinted on her and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what her problem was but Elena said to just let it go.

Jake told me after my second day of training that Sam had been so upset because everyone was imprinting and they had two new wolves that were also imprinting. I knew that their alpha had to feel like he was splitting himself twenty different ways, trying to deal with the new wolves, imprints, elementals, wolves imprinting on elementals! I felt really bad for the guy.

My favorite werewolf also told me who had imprinted on whom. Collin had imprinted on Elena, Brady had imprinted on Olivia, and, I figured these two before he even told me, Seth had imprint on Ursula, while Paul had imprinted on Alyssa. Then it turned out that after Sam jokingly told them not to even think about imprinting, Leah and Embry had come back from the movies with guess what! The best part was that Embry had imprinted on Angela Webber; she'd fainted when we first told her.

I'd had a bit of a break down that night.

…

Jake had just finished telling me about everyone imprinting. He was looking for something in his closet, mumbling something about 'if those idiots lost it…', but when he turned around he saw that I was shaking. The sobs were racking my body and I couldn't stop them.

He came rushing over to me but when he tried to grab me, I jerked away. For once my Jacob looked like he did when I'd told him about Edward and what he'd done to me. There was a part of me that had hoped to never see him like that again so I did the only thing I could; I ran.

I made it to my truck, ignoring the screaming from Billy as I stormed out, and got in. When I tried to shut the door though, Jake was there, stopping me, but he was still shaking.

"Bella, what did I do? I don't understand what is going on!" he shouted.

Without thinking I'd jumped out and shoved him away, "What happens when you imprint Jacob? Everyone else has, so you're going to at some point! I'm not going to just wait around to lose you!" I shouted back.

That was the one time since Edward that I really lost control. Rain was pouring down around us like a huge bucket was tipped over and the wind had gotten so bad that he was fighting to stand his ground.

Suddenly he busted out laughing and I took a step back out of shock.

"What's so funny you asshole?" I shouted and the rain turned into hail.

"Bella, I did imprint on you!" Jake yelled over the storm.

I froze for a moment, "What!"

"That day I saw you, when you first came to my house, I imprinted on you. You were hurt so I couldn't tell you without making it worse, then you went to Sam's with Emily and when you came back you were talking about us leaving it alone and I didn't want to make you feel trapped with me. After that, when we came back and told you, you were so worried about the meeting with the Cullens, I couldn't add stress to that too, and I was going to tell you the night of the bonfire because we'd had such a good day, but then you became an Elemental. Bella, I'm sorry, stuff just kept getting in the way and I completely forgot to actually tell you!" he finished finally.

"Why didn't you imprint on me before?" I demanded.

He shrugged, "Sam figures it was because of you being an Elemental but because it hadn't come out yet, it blocked the imprint. That's why everyone figures that it will happen to Olivia and Ursula soon because they were able to be imprinted on!"

I jumped into his waiting arms and the storm stopped completely. We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't hear Jake's alpha come up behind us.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Sam shouted.

…

I pulled Ursula and Olivia towards Alyssa's brand new camero; I'd forgotten that she was a car junkie. Olivia was still all worried as she told us what happened on the ride home.

"I was sitting there and some blonde kid came up to me, he asked me if I was Bella's cousin and he just kept talking to me. It was starting to piss me off but then some really annoying girl shouted at him from across the room and I was shocked and I jumped and then two desks behind me just lit up like a tree at freaking Christmas!" she cried harder and I tried to stifle my chuckle.

I was in the back seat holding her while Alyssa drove completely calm and Ursula was traveling shotgun, although she was a little freaked out.

"Hey, at least you didn't find out by killing you ex-boyfriend," I told her jokingly and to my surprise she busted out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she was shaking but Lyssa saw that ending badly.

"Calm down before you hurt my car chicka, because then I'd have to kill you," she said. It would have been more intimidating if she didn't have a huge grin on her face.

Liv nodded her head and sat back, looking at the passing scenery. It felt good to know that I'd helped her feel better and I was proud of myself. Concentrating on her window, I wrote, 'I LUV LIV' on the outside of her window. She looked over at me and smiled, leaning over to give me a sideways hug.

Once we got to the reservation, everyone had calmed down. I was walking up to Sam's house when a very calm, very scary voice stopped me, "Isabella," was my first clue that something was wrong, "Why is there writing on my window?"

I looked back and even though there was playfulness in her features I decided that it was best to retreat. I looked over at Olivia and Ursula, "RUN!"

We all ran into the house and I cowered with them behind the wall of Sam, Jared, and Quil, who was holding Claire.

"You three better move or everyone gets lightening bolts up their asses!" Lyssa shouted even though she was grinning.

"Well, you girls are on your own!" Quil told us before stepping to the side.

"Mutiny!" Ursula shouted at him.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Paul's voice came from the doorway. Suddenly the playfulness was gone and Alyssa had gone into this all business attitude that she'd been retreating to lately whenever he came in.

"Okay, let's go work on your control so that you can go back to school tomorrow. If we can get fire down, we'll just work on the others after school tomorrow and Thursday!" she told us, already heading out.

I shrugged and looked at Elena, who had been sitting at the kitchen table looking amused; she also shrugged and got up to follow Alyssa out. We walked back to the cliffs but instead of throwing Olivia in, like she had with me, Alyssa turned on a dime and threw a ball of fire at her.

The fiery read head screamed and a wall of fire appeared, blocking her from harm; here we go!

….

Two weeks later Ursula came into her powers, which was really good because she'd been feeling really left out being the last one. She and Olivia had both done really well in their training and on Ursula's last day, Charlie came by for a visit.

"So I figure you guys are going to be invoking soon," he said to us. We were sitting in our house, the pack was scattered around here and there but when they heard Charlie's statement, they all listened.

"We aren't invoking at all!" Alyssa said in a hushed tone that surprised me. Something was up with that.

Charlie growled a little, "You know fully well that you are going to. This isn't a matter of debate Alyssa, it's your destiny!"

She pushed up from the counter, "I didn't ask for this, and I'm not going to do it!"

Confused doesn't begin to descried what I was at this point, "I thought us invoking was just going to make us stronger and live forever."

"Is that what he told you, well he gave you the kitty version. You guys don't have to do anything because when I invoke, I make us all stronger but our great-grandmother's soul is going to merge with mine and I'll forever have her voice in my head. I'm not doing it, I didn't ask for it, and I WON'T!" She yelled before storming off.

I sat in shock, for a minute, barley noticing Paul run off after her. I looked at Charlie, who just nodded, and I got up as if on autopilot, following after her too.

Once I reached the beach and saw Paul sitting down beside of her in the sand. I wanted to see how they did when they were alone together so I stood back, just listening; eavesdropping was is so worth the risk of getting caught.

"Do you remember when we were little kids and I'd be upset about something; we'd come out here and you'd sing to me. Do you remember that?" Paul asked her.

"I don't think I even remember that song, but I remember doing it, yeah." She told him, staring out at the ocean.

"I remember when Charlie told you that Bella had moved away, we were really little and I wanted to sing to you, to make you feel better too.

_She's got a bumper like a billboard  
Covered in stickers of her favorite band  
She's got a handful of records that she turns to  
When she needs to land  
She's a Saturday night parade through the streets  
That all eyes some to see including me_

She carries memories around like souvenirs down in her pockets  
She should have let some go by now but can't seem to drop it  
Says forgiveness ain't nothing but a lifeless tire on the shoulder of her soul  
That never rolls

For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
For as much as she runs she's still here  
Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven  
To make the damage of her days disappear  
Just like Guinevere  
Just like Guinevere"

He finished and they just looked at each other, "You can't keep running. When are you going to realize that the place you've been running to is right where you are? This is it; this is your something quicker. I love you, why can't you just accept what's around you, what you're meant to become, and be with me? Not Just for us, but for them too?"

I decided that it was time for me to leave them, so I walked back to the house, and Charlie was gone; probably better that way. The girls all looked at me, "Just give them a minute."

We waited and everyone started to disperse little by little to whatever they'd been doing before Charlie's little 'talk'. Jacob had his arms wrapped around me when the happy couple finally came back, holding hands.

I was happy for Alyssa; she deserved to be happy, even if it was with an asshole like Paul. It was funny; I never really thought that with the venom that I used to anymore.

We all gathered in the living room, Embry had agreed to play guitar while people could sing. I was watching the pack make fools of themselves, Paul and Quil had just finished 'She Wants Me', when Jared turned to Alyssa.

"You're up next!" he shouted.

"I think not!" Alyssa told him with a snort.

"Ahh come on, you can sing Lyssa," Elena announced and everyone cheered.

"You're going to get it later! Umm, okay there is one that I might know the words too,

_Love of my life, my soul mate_

_You're my best friend_

_Part of me like breathing_

_Now half of me is left_

_I don't know anything at all_

_Who am I to say you love me_

_I don't know anything at all_

_& who am I to say you need me_

_Color me blue I'm lost in you_

_Don't know why I'm still waiting_

_Many moons have come & gone_

_Don't know why I'm still searching_

_Don't know anything at all_

_& who am I to say you love me_

_I don't know anything at all_

_& who am I to say you need me" _

The rest of the song was drifted out as I became lost in Jake's eyes. I was leaning on his shoulder and once the song was over I was surprised when he stood up.

"Okay, if I don't do this now I'll lose my nerve," he got down on one knee, "Bella, will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, here is the next installment. I promised someone that I'd put it up today! I hope that you enjoy it; let me know what you think!**

**...**

Jake and I had been engaged for about a week when Sam announced that we were going to have a bonfire. Jake told the reservation about our plans to get married, and I told Charlie. After a few threats that were all half-hearted, my dad had relented and admitted to being thrilled for us. Of course he'd gotten us back by calling Renee, who I was still pissed at for not telling me about the whole Elemental thing, and telling her that I was engaged to **his** best friend's son. She'd been pissed about everything and was still threatening to come to Forks.

Alyssa had gone over to Sam's house that morning and pulled him onto the porch for some reason that we weren't entirely sure of but he didn't leave much room for guessing.

"The queen bee says that she's ready to invoke. I'm not ready to wait for her to lose her nerve so we're going to do this thing tomorrow, any of you girls have objections to that?" he demanded.

I was helping Emily make breakfast and the rest of the girls were busy making googily eyes at they significant other. We shared a look but I just shrugged, "We'll talk to her about it later but tomorrow should be fine, Sam."

"Let's just talk now. Why don't you mutts go round up the patrolees for breakfast while we have a chat," Alyssa said from the door way. Sam just nodded and the pack started to file out, Paul gave Alyssa a kiss, as did Collin and Brady to Elena and Olivia. Seth just gave Ursula a hug before hurrying out and Jake was one of the 'patrolees'.

Once all of the pack was gone and Emily had strategically started working on laundry in another room, the five of us sat around the table nervously. Finally I got sick and tired of this awkward silence, "Okay, let's get the obvious stuff out of the way; are you okay with this now?"

"Look, I didn't ask for this, but I'm not going to risk anything happening to anyone I love because I'm scared," Alyssa told us calmly.

There was another moment of silence before Ursula raised her hand; we all busted out laughing.

"Sula, put your hand down; this isn't English class," Olivia said.

Blushing Ursula dropped her hand slowly, "Umm… I mean… Well I don't really know…" she stuttered and I felt really bad. Alyssa and I shared a look that was clear.

"There aren't any stupid questions about this Urs, you can ask us whatever you want," Alyssa told her slowly, it was as if she were talking to a wild animal.

"Well, what do we do? Like, how do we invoke?" She asked, blushing even harder, looking around at all of us to see if we'd laugh at her. We wouldn't because none of us knew either; since Alyssa hadn't been keen on invoking; she'd never told us about it.

Alyssa grabbed a couple of things from the table and started arranging them; we thought she'd gone mad for a second but then she explained. "Okay so the bonfire is going to be here," apparently the bonfire was a toothpick box, "Bella, you stand to the north…"

"Why does Bella get to be the salt shaker; I want to be the salt shaker!" Olivia whined. I snickered but Alyssa just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Bella you're to the north," I was now the pepper shaker, "Olivia, you're to the south and Elena you're to the west, while…"

"I always knew my sister was the wicked witch of the west!" Olivia had an energy drink that morning; I'd have laid good money on it.

Alyssa looked over and glared at her, "If you don't shut up, I'm going to make you sleep outside tonight!"

"Okay where was I, right, Ursula, you are going to stand to the east. Each of you are going to cut your hand and throw blood into the fire, don't give me that face Bella!" She glared at me. I didn't do blood and she knew it but I'd just have to get over it; just this one time!

She looked around, "Any question or comments so far?"

We all shook our heads and she took a deep breath, "Okay, the pack is going to be standing in a larger circle around you girls,"

"Technically wouldn't we be a square?" Olivia asked and I just lost it. I laughed until I fell out of my chair but regrouped in time to see Alyssa whacking Liv with the 'bonfire'.

"Then I'll cut both my hand, levitate above the fire, say a few words and it'll all be over! Now any questions?" She said it all so quickly that I had to focus really hard to catch it all.

"Can we go over it again?" Olivia asked. Slowly Alyssa turned on her and rose from her chair. They went running out of the house just as the rest of the pack came in, Jake, Leah, Quil, and Embry, now in toe.

…

The next night everyone was nervous. Five elementals and ten werewolves were heading down to the beach just above the cliffs where I'd trained. No one was talking or cracking jokes for once and Alyssa's presence was no longer that calming factor that it had been before.

Once we reached the wood pile that we'd be using, everyone started getting into position. All five of us had a pocket knife and were shaking; whether it was nerves or excitement was debatable, probably a little bit of both.

"Let's get this show on the road," Olivia said and several of the pack forced chuckles as Alyssa stepped forward and the wood burst into flames.

I went first, cutting my hand and holding it over the fire for a few seconds; my blood touched it and it started turning blue. Olivia went next, and as her blood touched the fire it turned redder than any first should be, almost identical to the color of her blood. Elena went next and her blood turned in greed; then Ursula went and it turned silver.

Alyssa started to come closer and I could feel this weird energy swirling around us, stronger and stronger, then she started to levitate and when her blood started dripping into the fire, it exploded. All of us turned our faces away but luckily none of us were burned. I heard ripping and looked back to see that the entire pack had phased. Then she started saying words and they were all that I could hear or understand, like being high!

"Listen, my child!' you say to me,  
'I am the Voice of your history,  
Be not afraid – come follow me,  
Answer my call and I'll set you free.'

I am the Voice in the wind and the pouring rain,  
I am the Voice of your hunger and pain;  
I am the Voice that always is calling you,  
I am the Voice – I will remain

I am the Voice of the past that will always be,  
Filled with my sorrows and blood in my fields;  
I am the Voice of the future…  
Bring me your peace and my wounds they will heal

I am the Voice in the past that will always be  
I am the Voice of your hunger and pain;  
I am the Voice of the future…  
I am the Voice."

Then everything went black.

…

I woke up the next morning, everyone else was starting to wake up too. I didn't feel that different, except for the sun that was now towering over us that was causing a splitting headache and the sand that was now shoved into every crevas I had.

I looked around to see Alyssa getting up with everyone else, she didn't look any different, no one did. The pack was back to their normal human looking form.

We all looked at each other before Jared came to fill the silence, "Let's do that AGAIN!"

The pack just looked at eachother and as if sharing one mind in human form, they all phased and attacked him, running towards the woods.

Once on our way back to the reservation, where Angela, Kim, and Jason, Leah's imprint, had spent the night at Emily's, everyone started talking again. It was almost like nothing had happened and yet again the biggest ordeal was over my bachlorette party. The boys started trickling back from the woods little by little, with Leah dragging Jared by the ear.

When we were still a good ten minutes from the reservation, we came face to face with five strange looking boys that we'd never seen on the reservation before.

"Hello cousins, ready for a fight?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, we are nearing the end. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Read and REVIEW!**

Everyone took a fighting stance, the entire pack phased around us and started growling at the five little boys in front of us; I don't know who those dumbasses thought they were because they were seriously outnumbered. One little twink stepped forward and I challenged him but Alyssa's arm cut me off.

"Don't do this Alex, this isn't what you want. Charles, try to get him to see reason," My cousin tried to say but all too soon there was a lightning bolt flying at her. She shielded all of us from it and then everything turned into an all out brawl.

I ended up fighting the fire master of the boys, the one that Alyssa called Charles. The sheer power that I could feel surging though me as I gave myself over to instincts was ten time better than the high I felt last night. I used everything I'd been taught over the last few weeks with the girls and it wasn't even that hard.

I looked over at one point, Ursula was holding her own fairly well, to my left, while Olivia was raising hell on the other end of the line we'd formed. Alyssa who was on my right seemed completely in her element, even more so than when she'd been training us, and Elena who was on her other side, was just completely calm, same as always.

I was able to overtake the little prick in a matter of seconds but he tried to throw a flame at me to catch me off guard at the last second; Jake was there. He grabbed his hand and soon the entire pack was restraining the hands of our enemy as we finished them off. Their bodies exploded, much like Edward's, and it was over almost as quickly as it had begun, maybe I was a little disappointed. Invoking was completely awesome though!

It ended and we all fell to the ground, I'd barely noticed we were hovering off the ground, overwhelmed by the energy that had overtaken us. The pack ran off for a moment and came back, dressed, so they could help us up. We started walking back to the reservation in silence; no one could believe what had just happened.

"Jake, how do you feel about us having a stripper at Bella's bachelorette party," Olivia asked innocently.

Jake ran off, chasing after my younger cousin, and it was like nothing had happened. We started to laugh and giggle, talking about my wedding and bridal shower, and of course the bachlorette party that I was being forced, blackmailed, into having.

We got back to the reservation and I immediately noticed my father's police cruiser in Jake's driveway so we all headed over that way. Sam had sworn on pain of death that he wouldn't tell Charlie we'd invoked, so I knew that he wasn't here to congratulate us; although he'd probably be mad at us for not telling him, oh well.

I walked in taking point; he was standing in the kitchen, pacing like a mad man. He didn't notice us as first so I looked at the girls who just shrugged; I cleared my throat.

"Girls, you have to get ready. William just found out that the others, they're coming after you, they're going to try to get to you before you invoke and take you out!" He talked faster than I'd ever seen Charlie Swan talk.

"Uncle Charlie, calm down. We've already taken care of it," Alyssa explained calmly, as if she was talking to a ticking time bomb.

My dad looked at all of us, "You mean you…" we nodded, "And you've already…" we nodded again. He came over to me and grabbed me into a bone crushing hug before letting me go and turning to Alyssa, "Your father is going to kill you for not telling him."

"Now that's not fair, does my father really have to know about this?" Alyssa half begged and half pouted. My father laughed.

"Well, since that little scare is over, onto the next matter," everyone groaned. We really didn't need anymore stress today, "Carlisle Cullen called me and wanted me to let you know that the Volturi is coming by later today," everyone groaned again.

He looked like he wanted to say more but was stopping himself.

"What is it Dad?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Your mother is on a flight as we speak," he whispered.

"What? Oh My GOD!" I yelled as I stormed into Jake's room and slammed the door.

I stayed in there for a few minutes before Jacob followed me in. He sat down beside of me, just giving me the famous puppy eyes that begged me to let it go.

"It's not a big deal. Let's just go with the boys to the movies and we'll try to relax. Your mother can't do anything to us Bells, you love me, I love you, and we're going to get married. As long as it's what you want, it's what we'll do, because I sure as hell want it," he told me and I nodded.

We went over to Sam's place and waited for everyone to get there. Once they were there, Emily started asking about who wanted lunch before the movies so that they didn't empty the place. The boys ate a mountain and still complained about being hungry so we walked out the front door only to be met by red eyes and pale faces!

"Isabella, we've been looking for you," Aro Volturi said to me and I just wanted to stomp my foot at the injustice of it all. I noticed Jane getting ready to glare at Jacob so I stepped in front of him.

"Any attacks on the eternal pack will be viewed as attacks on us," Alyssa announced as she and Sam walked up from where they had been bringing up the rear.

Aro looked at my cousin then back to me, "We only came to make sure that we weren't being played by the Cullens. If you could just show us a glimpse of you abilities Bella, we will be glad to leave."

I looked at Lyssa but she nodded at me and I looked to the sky. I brought on a hard rain and some hail, if it only managed to whack the vampires in front of us, too bad! Stopping it after a moment, my attention caught that Jane, who was now soaking wet, was glaring daggers at me; I smiled in return.

"Well, I suppose that was to be expected. Thank-You for your cooperation," Aro said, still smiling slightly.

They all looked pissed but turned to leave just as soon as they'd come, I felt a little proud. We all started to take off again when a voice from hell broke through our now happy aura.

"Bella, oh my baby!" Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay my reviews are becoming a little slugish so review or we stop here!**

**...**

The next day we finally had everything planned out. I had my bachlorette party tonight and then my bridal shower in a week. Everyone was hoping that we could get the wedding for sometime within a two month time frame so that it would be in July. I was worried about planning any kind of outdoor wedding in Forks but Alyssa had promised to make sure that the weather was perfect; I'd rather do it myself but 'I wasn't allowed to on my wedding day!'.

Renee was still around but I'd almost completely ignored her and Phil, although I did feel a little bad about not talking to him, it wasn't his fault. Olivia called it guilt by association but I did try to talk to him a little so he'd know that it wasn't him I was mad at. My mother had been on a crusade since she arrived, trying to get me alone so she could talk me out of marrying Jake every chance she got; it was pissing me off even more.

I loved Jake and why she couldn't be happy for me now like she had been when I was with Edward was beyond me. I thought that maybe it was something about Jake being Billy's son because even if she didn't want to admit it, she didn't like me marrying Charlie's best friend's son. Alyssa had her own life and boyfriend to handle but she'd always made sure to leave me with someone because she understood me not wanting to be left alone with my mother; I was grateful for that.

We were sitting in Charlie's house working on plans for the wedding, the party tonight was a 'surprise', and I was terrified. I was glad that my Dad was willing to let us work around here because my mother had been avoiding this place like the plague. Jake and I were going to have the wedding on the beach, well the cliffs, because we'd been there so much lately and both of us felt that they held sentimental value.

"Okay, now let's talk about flowers and dresses!" Olivia shouted. That was all she and Sula been able to think about since we started this but luckily Lyssa and Lena didn't have such one track minds. They'd gotten the seating and catering sketched out roughly with my help and they were going to finalize it later.

There was a sudden knock on the door so I got up and answered it. When I opened the door, there was a little pale faced pixie standing there and I froze.

"Hi Bella, can we talk?" Alice Cullen asked me sheepishly.

I nodded and stepped out onto the porch, giving the girls a shrug, because they were watching worriedly from the living room.

"What do you want Alice?" I demanded. Not willing to let my guard down to the sister who had stabbed me in the back because she didn't get her way.

"Bella, I wanted to let you know that I _am_ sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I only acted the way I did because I thought that you were leaving us and never wanted to see me again. When Carlisle told me that you had promised to keep in touch with us and that you hadn't cut us out completely, I felt horrible. Just so you know I know how much Jake loves you and I'm happy for you both. I understand that you are probably still angry but I'd really like for us to be friends again," She told me.

I felt horrible; I never wanted Alice to feel that way. After thinking about if for a minute I stepped forward and hugged her, "You know Alyssa is my maid of honor, but I still need a matron."

We went back inside and I looked at the girls, "Guys, this is Alice Cullen, yes from those Cullens," I told Olivia who had opened her mouth, "She'd going to be my matron of honor."

Most of the girls froze but to my relief, Lyssa scooted over and patted the seat next to her, "Well then come on over Alice, maybe you can help us sort out this mess of seating."

…

That night, after telling the pack that Alice was going to be in town, helping us with the wedding, I was getting ready for my bachlorette party. Jake had been okay with the Cullens coming to the wedding much to my surprise. He'd said that if I wanted them there on my special day then that was up to me and he promised to make sure no one, werewolf, vampire, human, or elemental ruined it for me.

The pack didn't really have much choice since Jake and I both wanted them there but Sam did call Carlisle and they talked about terms for vampires coming onto the reservation for a good hour. Some how Emmett having to eat a piece of cake in front of the pack was worked into the deal; I'm still fuzzy on how that happened.

I never thought I'd miss Alice dressing me up but seeing as I had no clue what we were going to be doing tonight I was relieved. Jake had sworn that if he caught wind of a stripper he was killing everyone so I was luckily not going to have to worry about that.

"Okay, put this on," My pixie friend told me but I froze.

"Oh HELL no! Forget it!" I shouted loudly. She had a leather mini-skirt that if I bent over, everything was coming out, and a shirt that showed more cleavage that a two-dollar whore. I wouldn't be caught dead it that.

"Just put it on Bella and no one gets hurt," Alice told me grinning like the Mad Hatter.

"You're not in any position to be giving orders shorty!" I told her backing away slowly.

I failed to see Olivia and Ursula behind me until they'd grabbed me and was literally forcing me into the god awful outfit. I did go down without a fight but it was futile in the end and I looked like a total slut; a hot slut, but still a slut.

Alice did my hair and make-up, and she put me in a pair of four inch black leather boots; great now I was going to have a broken leg on my wedding day. Then we were leaving. I stayed ducked down in the back seat until I saw the 'Now Leaving Forks' sign because in this small town, if anyone, and I mean ANYONE, had seen me in this outfit, it would have been all over the place by morning.

We drove into Seattle and I looked around while the other girls chatted about the wedding and shower. They were all so excited and so was I but my mother wasn't. She'd tried to talk me out of it again after the girls went home; actually coming to Charlie's.

"Bella, you shouldn't do this. You hate Forks, and you just broke up with Edward, maybe you guys could work it out" Renee tried to tell me. Ahh, so Charlie hadn't told her; note to self, kill father right after he walks you down the isle.

I looked over at Alice, who was spending the night with me at Charlie's because she couldn't come to the reservation until day of. I was staying here since I'd said no more sex until after the wedding, poor Jake had looked like I'd slapped him but oh well, he'd get over it, "Maybe you should leave."

"No it's okay, really. I'll stay, I'm not mad at you, so go ahead," she tried to encourage me.

"Mom, Edward is dead. I killed him when he attacked Jake and you need to realize that I'd do it again. I used to not like Forks but it's grown on me and now I love it, and I love Jake and we are going to get married. If you can't be supportive, you won't be invited." I told her calmly.

Renee opened and closed her mouth a few times, I heard Alice chuckle a little but I fought to keep a straight face, "Bella, you're making a mistake. If you are hell bent on doing this then I guess I'll just have to let you make your own mistakes."

She'd turned and left; I'd never been so hurt. I started to cry and Alice held me tightly but I sobbed harder and harder, until all the girls, pack and elemental, came back over and everyone comforted me. About two hours afterward, Emily, Kim, Leah, Angela, Alyssa, and Elena, left to go get 'things' ready, while Alice, Olivia, and Ursula, stayed to help get me ready.

We turned into a club and it was vibrating from the music being played. The girls dragged me in. The bouncer looked at me like I was a piece of meat but Alice pulled me toward a private room quickly while Liv discreetly caught his pants on fire; okay maybe it wasn't discreet but it made me feel better.

Everyone danced and we all had fun for a while. It was cool having all my friends here and together, I even saw Leah and Alice dancing together which made me feel really good. It was about an hour after arrival that there was a knock on the door.

A police officer walked in and porn music started, "Miss Swan you are under arrest!"

Damn, Damn, DAMN!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay boys and girls, one more chapter after this and we're done. Please review because I'd like to put the final ch. up as soon as possible!**

**...**

Jake made no idle threats and by noon the day after my party, Olivia's favorite shirt had been used as a chew toy and completely demolished. Everyone failed to mention that it was actually Leah who called the stripper to the party until it was too late and by then my younger cousin was chasing my fiancée around, fire ball in hand.

My bridal shower came and went with very little incident, except for Renee making rude and mean comments to Jacob every chance she got and a few inappropriate gifts from the pack, although I expected the later. My mother was just acting insane and there was a part of me that as I sat there during my shower, listening to her run her mouth, I wanted to just tell Paul to 'go for it'.

Charlie tried to be sympathetic and had told Renee to stay away from his house after the party, since I was staying there; it was now like my sanctuary. She hadn't dared to go near the reservation; probably the only smart thing she'd ever done seeing as one step onto 'pack territory' would have her mauled before she could get back into 'leech country'. I was hurt but I was still hoping that she'd get over it before my wedding.

Today we were going to look for dresses. Alice refused to wear something off the rack at first, we'd quickly told her to get over herself, and we'd all refused to let her tell us which dresses we were going to get. The girls, while they acted nice and even genuinely liked Alice, weren't crazy about her power and liked making there own choices.

"I say we go with red," Olivia said as we walked into the store.

"I vote for silver!" Ursula squealed jumping up and down.

"Green or yellow would be very flattering," Elena mentioned as she wandered over to the shelves.

"We're going with whatever Isa likes, even if it's hot pink, god help me," Alyssa muttered the last part but I heard her.

I laughed as we all started looking; I wanted to get bridesmaid dresses before we started looking at wedding dresses. "Actually, I was thinking deep blue."

We walked over to the blue dresses and soon everyone was swarming around us. Finally I stumbled upon a strapless sheath dress in royal blue and just fell in love; it even had a white design right at the waist that reminded me of waves. I started jumping up and down, squealing, and Alyssa knew that this was the one; Alice confirmed almost as an after thought.

The girls all tried on their dresses, they all looked stunning. Alyssa and Alice's dresses, although matching, were slightly different from the other girls because they had crystals around the top. They twirled and showed off for a while; when I watched Ursula jump up and down with Olivia, it hit me that this was happening. I wished that my mom was here.

"Bella," ask and you shall receive. I take it back!

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I demanded, Alyssa came up beside of me for emotional support, thank God!

"Hunny, I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I just wanted to protect my little girl and I really do want to be a part of this with you," Renee explained to me.

I looked at Alyssa but she only smiled slightly and turned back to the other girls. Now she leaves me alone; traitor! Yeah, I know she did it for the right reasons but I wish she would have just told me what to do!

"I love him Mom, this is what I want, but I'd like for you to be apart of this too," I said quietly. We hugged and she started appraising the girls. I had a funny feeling in my gut but I pushed it away for now.

Then it was my turn to pick out a dress, I started getting really excited. We looked around for a while but it was Elena who pulled out the perfect dress. It was strapless, just like the bridesmaid dresses and long but it didn't quite touch the ground. It didn't have any special designs or crystal and flared only slightly at the bottom, but it wasn't plain either, it was just perfect.

I put it on with Renee's help and it already fit like it was a sign from God. Alice, Olivia, and Ursula started going nuts, hugging, and squealing, making every head in the store turn. Everyone grinned at us as Alyssa and Elena came to hug me, I saw a shop attendant snap a picture of us all before running to the back.

We decided to go with what we each had on so we started undressing and getting back into our street clothes. Renee told me that she had a dress that she'd picked out for my wedding to Edward but that she'd fallen in love with it and just couldn't give it up; I said that it was fine with me.

"I just wish I could see your wedding play out, it's aggravating," Alice said from the stall next to me.

"Get over it Alice, everything is going to go fine!" Alyssa said from the stall on my other side, "Stop making her nervous!"

I could just hear Alice sticking her tongue out but didn't say anything; she was worse than Olivia and Ursula when it comes to acting childish.

When we were on our way out, the shop attendant that had taken a picture of us came running over, "Here, please take a copy. I wanted to ask you girls if I could use this picture for advertising; I'll make sure that you get twenty-five percent of profits!"

We all looked at her with raised eyebrows, she laughed, "Sorry, my aunt opened this store before she died, and I've always wanted to make it bigger, expand. It's not really my thing and I've kind of been stuck with it until it gets bigger and I can find a buyer. I opened two new stores and just needed to find a way to advertise!"

I took the picture from her and looked at it. Alice, Olivia, and Ursula were jumping up and down in front of us, while Elena and Alyssa were giving me a sideways hug on the platform; we were all wearing our dresses.

"I think that'd be great, hey do you have anyone managing your other stores?" Elena asked. She and the other girls had been looking for work ever since they arrived, so had I. This could work to our advantage if she really wanted to get rid of the place and sell it!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, here is the last chapter and I'm kind of sad to see the story coming to an end. I might go back and edit it in the future, just do gramatical errors, but I hope that you've all enjoyed the story; thank-you for reading and reviewing. I love all of you guys!**

**...**

When the day of my wedding finally arrived, I was a complete mess. Alyssa just tottered around, making each excuse to back out seem small and insignificant, giving me moral support with a patience that I didn't think existed. Alice was giving orders to the other bridesmaids while they were dressing.

I ended up with eight bridesmaids because I had to have my four sisters, Alice, and the wolf girls all behind me. Emily, Kim, and Leah were all handling Alice's demands calmly which surprised me seeing as Leah and Em didn't have the greatest history with her. My gut told me that Jake had told them to be nice or else but I had to proof!

We were all in tents getting ready while people would be arriving shortly. I had a feeling that the boys were ready and goofing off by this time but it was fine as long as they stopped during my wedding. The girls all looked amazing it their dresses and bouquets with blue and white roses; luckily the roses were a much lighter blue than the dresses but still matched or I'd had to go with all white. Alyssa was just handing me my bouquet of blue roses and white calla lilies when Jake's scream rang out.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" the scream of my fiancée from the seating area outside raged.

A moment later Paul poked his head it, "Alyssa, you better get out here now!" A serious Paul meant that there was something really wrong.

When I tried to rush out Olivia stopped me, "You can't go out there Bella, the groom can't see you!"

I glared at her but apparently Lyssa was in agreement, "Everything will be fine Isa, just let me go see what's going on. It's probably nothing," she said waving a hand nonchalantly my way, "Leah, Elena, you two are coming with me!"

"Why do they have to come?" Ursula asked Lyssa right before they walked out.

"This one in case I have to calm down," she explained pointing to Lena, "This one in case I have to kick someone's ass," she said pointing to Leah.

"I thought you said it was nothing!" I shouted at the tent's flap.

We all sat there holding our breath until we heard voices start to rise again. I'd finally had enough and snuck over to the flap, lifting it just enough to see out; Kim and Olivia joined me.

"You pushed her to do this, so I'm showing my mourning!" My mother shouted. She was dressed in a long black dress that covered her from head to toe and I just wanted to die.

They were all standing around the platform that held the arch where the ceremony took place. I had to admit that everything was beautiful but I was afraid that it wasn't going to stay that way for long now.

"Get out of here you…" Jake shouted, Sam, Embry, and Quil all had hands on his shoulders.

"I'm her mother and she invited me not you," Renee shouted back, walking over and slapping Jake.

I'd never seen him shake so hard in my life and I just knew he was going to phase. Never once did I realize that there were black clouds towering over the wedding party until Ursula grabbed my hand and looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"Please calm down Bellzy, Lyssa will take care of it," she whispered to me. I forced myself to calm down and listened to my older cousin who was now standing in between the pack and my mother.

Alyssa's voice never raised but what she said next was spoken with such venom that you could hear it from twenty yards away, "Bella no longer wants you here. Therefore you will remove yourself from this reservation or I will remove you personally; that or I'll have Emmett do me a favor."

I looked around and realized that the Cullens were standing on Alyssa's right side while the pack was on the left. Yes, they weren't standing completely together, but they were standing as a unified front and it made me feel really good.

Renee looked around, obviously seeing that she was outnumbered, and stormed out. I noticed that Phil wasn't there; hopefully he was against this little scene. Once I was sure my mother was gone, I realized that I was shaking.

"Jake, I'm going to go calm Bella down. Go get yourself together!" I heard Alyssa order as only she could.

She came into the tent a moment later and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "I'm sorry Bella, but at least you know he'd kill for you."

"Alyssa!" several of us shouted at once. I realized then that it was okay if Renee wasn't there, everyone who mattered to me was and I was going to do this because it was what I wanted.

People started arriving a few minutes later and I was starting to bug out again. Then several voices that I wasn't expecting started outside the tent. Elena raised the flap and the rest of the Cullens walked in.

"You look wonderful Bella," Carlisle told me as he hugged me.

"Congratulations!" Esme told me happily, hugging me too.

Rosalie came next and she hesitated but also hugged me.

"I'm proud of you Baby Bells!" Emmett laughed, picking me up.

Alice came rushing over and slapped him, "Put her down before you mess up her dress you big oaf!"

Jasper gave me a hug and they all started to file out. As soon as they were out, my nervousness came back.

Then Jasper's head popped back through the curtain, "You're killing me here Bella!" he told me before a huge wave of calm hit me.

"Thanks Jazz!" I shouted but he was already gone.

Finally Charlie came in and it was time. Claire was my flower girl and she was adorable. We all started marching out one by one at an antagonizing and SLOW pace; my only thought was 'please don't trip'!

…

Later at the reception, Phil showed up and Jake tensed beside of me when he came walking toward us. He raised his hands and I decided to take it as a white flag so I hugged him, "Congratulations Bella. I'm really proud of you."

"Thank-You Phil," I told him smiling.

He wandered off and to my surprise found Charlie and Sue, who he talked to for the rest of the party; at least someone knew how to act like an adult.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world," Jake whispered into my ear. I smiled and leaned back into him.

"No where near as happy as you've made me," I whispered back.

Someone cleared their throat and we both looked around to see Carlisle standing there, "May I steal Bella from you for a dance Jacob?"

We danced for a few minutes before the song ended and we both looked around for the pack. Finally I found them all hovering in a corner with a video camera and… Emmett.

"He did agree to it," Carlisle told me as we walked toward them.

"Bella, you're the bride, tell them that I don't have to!" Emmett begged me.

I just shook my head, "Sorry Emmett, gotta make an honest man out of you!"

He muttered something about 'hit by a bolt of lightening' but I decided to let him get away with it since he was about to have to eat his version of dirt. Slowly he brought the cake up to his mouth and ate it; several of the boys had cameras now that I looked around. Once he was done I felt bad, I'd never seen a vampire that close to throwing up before.

"Want some champagne to wash it down?" Paul asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. Emmett just glared at him and if looks could kill, my cousin's boyfriend would have died a slow and painful death.

Later, as we sat in the limo on our way to the airport for our Caribbean honeymoon, Jake smiled at me, "I'm going to love you forever."

And if only we knew how much more that meant than 'until death do us part', then it only made it all the more special.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys, so I've been asked many times if this story was going to stop at Chapter 13 and the answer is yes. I've been contemplating a sequel but first I'd like to get some more reviews on it. If I break one hundred, I think I'll probably do a sequel.

Also, many people asked me about making a video and if you would like to, I'd love for you to, so please send me a private message. I like to reply to reviews but often they aren't signed so I can't, anyone who hasn't gotten a reply from me I'm so sorry.

Lots of Love,

Beater101


End file.
